


You'll Be In My Heart

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit tells their unborn child the story of how they met.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I wrote a pregnancy fic. I just can't stand how cute and tender they are together and couldn't help but add a baby to the mix. :)
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same name from the 1999 Disney Tarzan.

Marta woke slowly, in degrees, but the first thing she registered was that Benoit was speaking. She wasn't sure if that had woke her, or if she was just ready to be finished with her nap, but she couldn't be mad as she listened to the low rumble of his voice. 

"And that's when I realized that what we really had was two donuts inside each other, and your mother was not guilty at all, which just lifted my heart, I can tell you." 

Glancing down, Marta saw Benoit lying on the bed partway down the mattress his head level with her swollen belly. She felt herself melt a little at the thought of him telling their unborn daughter about how they met. She reached down to run her hand through his hair and he glanced up and flashed her a smile. 

"Sorry, if I woke you," he said, leaning into her hand. "I was just talking to the little one." 

"Telling her about us?" she asked, feeling grateful for not the first time that their child had him for a father and that she had him for a husband and partner. He doted on her, without taking away her agency, and made sure they had everything they needed to be ready for when their daughter came. 

"I figured it was a story she should know, even with the murder and backstabbing," he said, shaking his head, and running a hand over her stomach. "It is how I met you, after all." 

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss out on meeting you," she said quietly, thinking how if Ransom hadn't hired Benoit, she never would have known him outside of an article. There were other consequences to Ransom's actions, and she and Benoit didn't like to ascribe too much of their meeting to the man, but that case did bring them to this point. And Marta wouldn't give up her life now for anything. 

"You can finish the story," Marta said, feeling like she might doze again, just listening to the sound of his voice.

He nodded and turned his attention back to her stomach. "It was the tox report," he continued, his voice engaging as he talked through his process. "There was a hole we hadn't been able to fill until I read that report. Fortunately, I was able to stop your mother from telling everyone what she thought she had done, and that's where we began to lay the trap for young Ransom." 

"I just followed your lead," Marta said, with a laugh. "I'm not sure there was really a 'we'." 

Benoit shook his head. "Oh, don't believe your mother," he said, giving her an affectionate smile. "I couldn't have done it without her. She found the tox report which gave me the final clue, figured out what Fran was really saying, filled in the blanks when I didn't have all the information and kept her lie to Ransom under wraps until the right time. I would say that we were a team from the start. Eh, Watson?"

Marta smiled at the nickname. "Alright, I guess I helped some." 

"Helped some," he said with an exaggerated drawl. "I think what your mother is trying to say is that even as she led me on a merry chase, that she also led me to the truth. And to you, and both she and I love you. Never doubt that." 

Marta wiped a tear away at the sudden tenderness in her husband's voice. He was ridiculous at times, one for grandstanding and dramatics, but he loved her and their child with everything in him and that wasn't something for show. 

She felt him grab her hand and give it a squeeze. Of course he had noticed her crying. Did he miss anything?

"Oh!" 

"What is it?" he asked, moving up to be closer to her, concern heavy in his voice. 

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, she's just kicking again," she said, taking his hand and moving it to the spot on her belly where she had felt the kick. The baby kicked again and he turned to grin at her. 

"I will never grow tired of that." 

Marta raised an eyebrow. "That's because it's not happening in you." 

Benoit chuckled. "You're right, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking properly." 

"I wish she wouldn't be so active at night, but it's exciting to know she's moving around in there," Marta said, rubbing her thumb against his hand. 

"I love you," he said, leaning over to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, his eyes were glistening. 

"I love you too," she said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "And her," she said gesturing down towards her stomach. "Our little family." 

"I never thought I would have this," he said, for not the first time, and it broke her heart to know how easily they could have missed out on this if just one thing had gone differently. If Benoit hadn't proven her innocence, or if Ransom hadn't tried to kill Harlan and frame her, or if he hadn't hired Benoit...Marta shook herself from those thoughts. They were here now, it wouldn't do to dwell on what could have happened. 

"I thought this was an experience I would not have, and I was happy, but you have made me happier than I thought I could be," he continued, his eyes trained on hers. He laid his hand over the one she had on his cheek and moved his head to kiss her palm. 

"You've done the same for me," she said, using her hand to pull him down to kiss her. He followed her direction and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms went around the back of his neck, holding him to her as they kissed. 

He pulled back after several moments, kissed her quickly once more and then pulled back to look at her properly. "Oh, my darling," he breathed out as he took her in. 

She smiled up at him, the tears coming faster now. She let out an embarrassed laugh as she reached up to wipe at her eyes. "Sorry, hormones." 

He shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said, wiping a tear away from her cheek. 

She yawned loudly then. "I think I need to finish my nap," she said, her voice sounding sleepy. "Will you join me?"

"A nap sounds like an excellent idea," he said, shifting down to wrap his arms around her so she could rest her head on his chest, and he adjusted slightly to make room for her belly. As she fell asleep, he recognized how lucky he was to have everything he needed, right here in this bed. Shutting his eyes, he followed her, as he would anywhere, into sleep.


End file.
